


Three Players Are Better Than Two

by Bottomsoo_fest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Smut, Threesome, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomsoo_fest/pseuds/Bottomsoo_fest
Summary: Prompt #123:  Chanyeol had enough of Jongin & Kyungsoo rocking the sheets so loudly and gave in to their teasing, adding a third player to their game; not knowing where it would lead them emotionally.





	Three Players Are Better Than Two

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prompter, when I claimed this prompt I was like “Hell yeah, I’ll make this short and full of smut” Well, it didn’t turn out to be story full of sexy times but I hope you don’t mind and it’s at least a little to your like. Sorry if not, forgive me. ♥

 

 

"Fuck yes!"

"Fuck no," cursing Chanyeol threw the controller in his hands onto the coffee table and jumped to his feet. He hurried to his room, scowling as he passed by Kyungsoo's room and another moan flew at him. His housemates were at it again, for the fifth time this week and it was only Wednesday.

Both sexually frustrated and probably also a little lonely, Kyungsoo and Jongin ended up fucking and Chanyeol had lost count on how many times they did it since that one Saturday night, a couple of months ago. He had no problem with, of course not. All them were gay and if they wanted to have some fun, Chanyeol was the last to say something against it. Only thing that annoyed him about Jongin and Kyungsoo rocking the sheets together was that they were so freaking loud. 

Every fucking time. 

Finally getting a grip of his headphones, Chanyeol switched on his player and immediately started bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music as he made his way back to the living room to continue the game he was playing. 

Six levels later, the young medical student noticed a shadow in the corner of his eyes. Pressing pause and removing his headphones he turned his head. "Oh, already done?" He asked in a mocking tone as Jongin walked past him and over to the kitchen. "Since when are you guys into quickies?"

"We're not, but that shithead suddenly remembered about his afternoon class," Kyungsoo grumbled as he also came out of his room, pulling a shirt over his head. 

"Sorry," Jongin mumbled as he put away the bottle of water he had grabbed from the fridge. "But I can't come too late again. My prof already hates me."

"When does your class start?" Chanyeol asked, gazing to the digital clock on the receiver.

"4PM."

"Well, then you better fly, sonnyboy," Yeol chuckled, pointing at the time.

Narrowing his eyes, Jongin let out a whine as he saw that it was already quarter to four. He dashed out of the living room only to return a minute later, fully dressed. "Ew, unwashed," Chanyeol cried as he watched his housemate putting on his shoes. "You're disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah, no time. See you, bye!"

As Jongin grabbed his bag and flew out of the door, Kyungsoo walked around the couch and sat down. "Ew, you, too."

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo moved closer to annoy his tall friend. Scrunching up his nose, Chanyeol shoved him away. He giggled, giving the taller space again. "Just give me a second and I'll go."

"Is he that good?"

"Why do you ask?"

Chanyeol shrugged. "Just wondering. You're always pretty loud."

"Does it bother you?" Kyungsoo asked. "I mean, for real. Does it bother you?"

"A little, maybe," Yeol said. "Nothing against you and Jongin having sex and if it's great then hell, go for it. But you two really could lower the volume, sometimes. I bet the whole house knows Jongin's name now."

Kyungsoo flushed and cleared his throat. "Why didn't you say something, earlier?"

"Why?" The medicine student laughed. "You never asked and honestly, I thought by now you'd know how thin the walls are. And now answer my question, is he good?"

"You really want to know that?"

"Yeah, I'm curious."

"Y-yes, he's good. Maybe a little overexcited and rough sometimes but it's okay."

"Rough? Well, that explains the bruises on your body then. I was already worried."

"Did your soon-to-be-doctor-eye catch that?" Kyungsoo laughed.

"No, my best-friend-eye caught that," Chanyeol corrected with a chuckle. "But I'm not kidding, I was really worried. Some of them are in really weird places. How the the hell did he bruise you here?" He asked, touching the spot on the smaller's back underneath his shoulder blade close to his armpit. 

Kyungsoo sighed. "He has biting habit."

"What?" Chanyeol's eyes grew wide. "This more looks like he's beaten you up. Or is he trying to eat you?"

"I hope not," the younger laughed. "Do you think it's weird that we have sex just like that? I mean we're not a couple."

"Friends with benefits is a common thing," Chanyeol stated. "Just clear it up if you start to develop feelings. None of us needs that stress."

Kyungsoo hummed. "Did you ever think of us having sex?"

Chanyeol kept quiet for a second, then nodded. "Honestly? Yes. You sound freaking sexy, moaning."

"Then, why not trying? You're single, right? Or do you have someone like?"

"I don't," Yeol said. "But I don't think we should start this. Once I get a hang of it, I probably don't want to share you with Jongin."

"Oh, listen to that, our Chanyeollie is from the possessive side."

"Ah, maybe a little," the student laughed. "But what I can confirm is that I'm definitely from the hygienic side. And you stink, go and take a shower now."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, Dr. Park."

Clicking his tongue at the comment, Chanyeol flicked the smaller's bare thigh, laughing as Kyungsoo shrieked and jumped at the action. "Are you hungry?" He called after him. "Do you want me to order some food?"

"Sushi, please!"  

  
  
  
  


♣

Ever since Kyungsoo had asked him if he had ever thought of them having sex, Chanyeol couldn’t help but looking differently at his friend. Every time Kyungsoo walked past him he found himself staring at the younger’s full thighs, wondering how they would feel in his hold. He wanted to dig his fingers into the flesh, groping it and the imagination of it alone drove Chanyeol insane. 

Kyungsoo had triggered him by suggesting to hit the sheets together but Chanyeol knew it would not turn out good if he really would get a hang of it. He really wasn’t into sharing something he really liked and his friendship with Jongin was way too precious to risk it only to have sex with Kyungsoo. 

Nevertheless, Chanyeol had a hard time controlling himself and it really wasn’t easy for him to hold back. Especially not when Kyungsoo lead him into temptation on purpose.  “God, do you have to do that?”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, tilting his head a little. 

“This,” Yeol pointed out as the younger curled his toes against his thigh again. 

“Does it bother you? It never bothered you before.”

Clenching his jaw, Chanyeol breathed in. It was true, it had never bothered him before. Kyungsoo had done it countless of times before. It was a habit of his, curling his toes against things he rested his feet on while reading a book or watching TV and not infrequently it happened to be Chanyeol’s thigh. Because Jongin took over the bigger of their two sofas, claiming it as his property, they were forced to share the smaller one and sharing it came along with a lot of skinship. 

Nothing Chanyeol usually bothered but ever since that conversation a couple of days ago, it did. “Yes, it bothers me. Can you please stop doing it?”

“Sure, sorry.”

As Kyungsoo moved to pull his feet away, Chanyeol’s eyes were glued to the younger’s bare thighs and his boxer shorts that hiked up a little his skin as he pulled his legs closer to himself.

Sighing he drew his eyes away. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” he said. “I mean, you’re right. It never bothered me before.”

“Why does it now, though?” Soo asked.

Chanyeol squinted at the smaller. “It doesn’t bother me, not even a bit but it triggers me,” he honestly said.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo voiced out, lips curling into a smirk. He brought his feet back to where they were before and curled his toes against this friend’s thigh. “It does?”

“Soo, please,” Yeol whined. “I told you why we can’t do this.”

“But you obviously want.”

“Hell, I want. Of course I want but no, just no. You know I’m not into sharing.”

“A shame, though,” Kyungsoo hummed. “I always wondered how it would be with you.”

Chanyeol groaned. “God, please stop.”

“Why? Just saying the truth.”

“Then please keep this truth to yourself.”

Chuckling, Kyungsoo sat up. He leaned close to his friend, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You know, if you’re not into sharing me with Jongin why not getting a bite of Jongin first? Maybe it’ll change your mind if you have him first.”

“Having Jongin first?” Yeol frowned. “Wait, did you guys talk about this?”

“Maybe,” Soo teased. “But you know,” he then said. “It would upset me if you go to Jongin, though. Because I’d like to have you first.”

Chanyeol breath hitched. “Y-you know,” he cleared his throat. “That sounds all very tempting but it’ll never happen. Our friendship is too precious to fuck it up like this.”

“Too bad. But in case you change your mind, let me know.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t change it.”

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  


Jongin and Kyungsoo were making his life miserable and Chanyeol knew that they were doing it on purpose. Ever since he and Kyungsoo had talked about him being triggered by Kyungsoo’s teasing Jongin joined this teasing game, giving Chanyeol a really hard time. 

“I like this one but I’m quite full already, would you share with me?”

Chanyeol nodded at the question, trying to ignore that Jongin was literally glued to his side as they looked into the dessert showcase. 

“Oh, this one looks great as well.”

“So, the cheesecake or chocolate one?” Yeol asked, pointing back and forth between the two pieces of cakes.

“You can choose,” Jongin smiled. 

“Alright, we’d like to have the cheesecake,” Chanyeol ordered the cake with Jongin pressing against his body, hugging his arm. “And a cup of coffee as well, please.”

“Coffee?” Jongin asked, watching as the taller paid for their dessert and the drink. “You normally don’t drink coffee.”

“I have an exam coming up and will stay at the library tonight. I’ll go there right after we finished our cake.”

“Aww, really? Too bad.”

“Yeah,” Yeol uttered. 

Actually he didn’t need to go to the library, he was well prepared for the exam that took place the day after tomorrow but Kyungsoo and Jongin were up to no good whenever he was at home so escaping to the library was the only way he could get away from the temptation he was getting at home. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin didn’t recoil from nothing to seduce him, trying to get his attention by being affectionate with each other in his present and even wore less clothes at home to keep his eyes on them. But Chanyeol was having none of it. He wanted to stick to his word and didn’t give in, even if it meant that he had to literally flee from home.

“Soo got a Takoyaki maker and would like to try it, will you be home tomorrow?” Jongin asked, taking a fork full of the cake. 

“Yeah, I have my last class at three so I’ll be home around four.”

“Alright, I’ll tell Soo then.”

Chanyeol nodded, drawing his eyes away from the younger’s face as Jongin teasingly ran his tongue across the fork. “I didn’t know that Soo got a Takoyaki maker,” he uttered, trying to keep up any form of conversation so Jongin had less time teasing him in any way.

“Ah, he got a couple of days ago. It was on sale or something, we’ll see how it turns out.”

“Yeah, I’m curious too.”

Chanyeol was able to keep the younger in a conversation until they had finished the cake and he was able to say goodbye and go to the library. The time there was boring as hell and the medical student did nothing much than wandering around the sections, grabbing random books to flip through their pages. He returned to home in the middle of the night, creeping into his room around half past two when Kyungsoo and Jongin were fast asleep. 

Not to give them any chance to get at him in the morning he got out of bed at six again, leaving the apartment only half an hour later after a quick shower. Chanyeol knew that it was way too early and he would be exhausted by the time his last class would end but it was worth it. At least his housemates could not trigger him, driving him crazy. But Chanyeol should have known better that escaping Kyungsoo and Jongin would not stop them from trying to finally get him. 

Right the second the tall student unlocked the front door and stepped into the apartment a choked moan flew at him. “Oh fuck,” he cursed, glaring down the hall at Kyungsoo’s bedroom door. “These-” he clenched his jaw while toeing off his sneakers. He chose to ignore the sounds of sex coming from the room and tried to distract himself from it with gaming a little but it didn’t really work. 

Soon his imagination was running wild and pictures of a naked Kyungsoo and Jongin biting down his skin had him sweating and his pants tightening in the front. “Dang it,” Chanyeol growled, throwing the controller onto the coffee table as he jumped to his feet.

On fast feet he went over to Kyungsoo’s room, literally kicking open the door. “Alright,” he breathed out, getting his housemates attention. “I’m adding a third player,” he huffed, skipping over to the bed. 

“Oh, what a surprise,” Jongin said, smirking. “What made you change your mind?”

“I’m not stupid, I know that you two did all these things on purpose.”

“And yet we got you.”

“Yeah, lucky you,” Yeol grumbled, grabbing Jongin by the shoulders. 

The youngest let out a surprised yelp when he was pinned down the mattress and gasped when Chanyeol unbuckled his belt, sliding the leather girdle through the loops of his jeans. “W-what are you doing?”

“Soo told me that you have a bad biting habit,” Chanyeol said, squinting at Kyungsoo and the angry red bruise that bloomed on his chest. “And I think I should punish you for being so rough with him. Oh and let’s not forget how you literally rubbed yourself on me in the café yesterday. I think this deserves a great punishment as well.”

Jongin had no chance to react, only watched with wide open eyes as the taller tied his hands to the bedpost, using his belt. The leather sat tight around his wrists and he let out a whine as he failed trying to escape the fetter. “That’s not fair.”

“Oh, I think it is,” Yeol chuckled, looking from Jongin to Kyungsoo.

The younger locked eyes with him, smiling softly. “I’m glad you changed your mind.”

“Well,” Chanyeol said, slowly leaning down. “I’m still think it’s no good idea but I can’t take it anymore. Congratulations, you made.”

Kyungsoo grinned, lifting his head to nip at his tall friends lips. “I’m pleased and I’m even more pleased that I have you first,” said, gazing at Jongin with a grin.

“Not fair,” Jongin whined, pursing his lips into pout. “Yeol, please.”

Chanyeol simply shook his head at the youngest and focused back at Kyungsoo.

Jongin whined again but he had no other option than watching Chanyeol having his way with Kyungsoo. His eyes were glued to Chanyeol’s hands as the older fumbled open the button of his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. 

He licked his lips and closed his eyes, humming at the long drawn moan Kyungsoo let out as Chanyeol pushed into him. Opening his eyes again Jongin, in envy, watched as Kyungsoo clawed to Chanyeol’s clothered back, moaning his name. 

Just as Kyungsoo he yelped a little as Chanyeol flipped the younger over, pinning him down. Kyungsoo moaned out, grabbing onto the sheets in pleasure. Jongin felt his erection twitching as Kyungsoo started to move back against Chanyeol, literally fucking himself on the tall man.

The sounds Kyungsoo was making had Jongin harshly breathing and the look on Chanyeol’s face as he watched the smaller pleasuring himself had him biting his lip. He was so aroused he was close to coming just from watching his friends fucking. 

Kyungsoo reached his high with a high pitched cry. Chanyeol held him in place, thrusting into him a couple of times more until he pulled out, shooting his release over Kyungsoo’s back. 

As Kyungsoo slumped into pillow, letting out an exhausted yet pleased sigh as Chanyeol pulled up his pants. “What are you doing?” Jongin asked, sounding disappointed. “What about me?”

The oldest chuckled and moved over to the younger, looking down at him. “Be patient, baby. I didn’t forget about you.”

As Chanyeol lowered himself over him Jongin lifted his head, trying to catch Chanyeol’s lips. He let out a pleased hum as the taller licked into his mouth and started tracing his fingers up and down his sides. “D-don’t tease,” Jongin wailed as his nipples were teasingly pinched.

“Don’t tease?” Yeol laughed, running his nose along Jongin’s neck. “I think you deserve it. You’ve teased me much more after all.”

Kyungsoo let out a soft laugh at Jongin's whine, watching as Chanyeol ran his hands down the youngest chest, stopping on his stomach.

Jongin bucked his hips, desperately wanting to be touched but Chanyeol didn’t give him what he wanted. Instead he let his fingers dance around his lower stomach, making him go insane. “O-okay, I’m sorry,” he croaked out. “I’m sorry for teasing you. But please, please touch me.”

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a pleased smirk. “Where do you want me to touch you?” He asked, slowly dragging his fingers down to the inside of Jongin’s twitching thighs. “Here?”

“N-no.”

“Then what about here?”

Jongin’s back arched off the bed as Chanyeol finally wrapped his fingers around his needing erection. “Fuck yes!”

It took nothing more than a couple of pumps and Jongin came, loudly moaning. His release shot over his stomach in white ribbons, milking his toned stomach muscles.

Chanyeol sat back, running his tongue across his bottom lip as he looked down at the two worn out youngers. “Well,” he said, leaning over to untie the belt around Jongin’s wrists. “This was indeed very nice but actually I came home for some Takoyaki, so when do I get them?”

Kyungsoo squinted at the taller, laughing out. “You asshole.”

Chanyeol only chuckled at the comment and gently patted Kyungsoo’s round bum. “Come on, I’m really hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah, give us a second.”

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  


As Chanyeol already expected he was getting a hang of having sex with Kyungsoo but unlike he assumed at first, he didn’t get possessive of the smaller. He had to admit that giving in to all their teasing got him more than he could have ever imagined. He didn’t only get to have Kyungsoo but Jongin as well and Chanyeol wasn’t shy to say that he loved it. And having them both at the same times was just as good as having them individually. 

Jongin had the habit of sneaking in whenever Chanyeol was taking a shower while Kyungsoo liked to sneak into his bed late at night, waking him up with sweet kisses. Chanyeol really never had thought it but having the friends with benefits thing going on with both of his housemates worked really well. 

And Kyungsoo and Jongin liked it just as much as Chanyeol did. Kyungsoo let out a chuckle as he walked past Jongin who lay on the couch, face down the pillow. When he ran his finger along the youngers spine, Jongin let out a whine. “Aw, has he been rough on you?”

Turning his head, Jongin gazed up. “I can’t feel my body.”

“What did you do that he’s turned so rough?”

“I was teasing him,” Jongin admitted. “I really wanted it.”

“Well,” Soo snickered. “If you wanted it, then you have to deal with the pain now.”

“I’m trying.”

Sinking to his knees, Kyungsoo smiled at the younger. “Would it make you feel better if I make your fav for dinner?”

“Yes,” Jongin nodded, pouting. 

“Alright you baby,” Soo laughed, leaning close to press a kiss to Jongin’s lips. “Give me an hour.”

As he walked towards the kitchen Chanyeol came home, stepping into the hall. “Oh, hey,” he smiled. 

Kyungsoo greeted him back, returning the smile. “I’m starting with dinner now, it’ll be ready in about an hour.”

Chanyeol nodded. “Do you need help with anything?”

“Ah yeah, that would be nice.”

“Alright, I’ll just go and change.” Chanyeol was back from his room only a few minutes later, taking the veggies from Kyungsoo to cut them. “Where’s Jongin? Is he not home yet?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Didn’t you see him? He’s in the living room, trying to cope with the pain you’ve put him into.”

“Oh,” Yeol voiced out, reaching for an onion. “Well, he asked for it, so I’m not sorry.”

“You’re not? Really?”

“Well, maybe a little.”

“Are you talking about me?”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol turned around to look at Jongin who shuffled into the kitchen, looking like a sleepy baby. 

“Soo told me you’re sore,” Yeol said. 

“More than sore,” Jongin mumbled, hugging Chanyeol from behind.

Kyungsoo scowled at the way the younger buried his face into Chanyeol’s back, humming softly. And the smile that formed on Chanyeol’s face at the action didn’t please him either. He had notice it before, noticed that Jongin got all cuddly with Chanyeol ever since the first time they had slept together and he didn’t like it at all. 

Drawing his eyes away from his two friends Kyungsoo focused back at the curry he was preparing for dinner, trying to ignore Jongin hugging Chanyeol like a koala a tree. 

After dinner the three friends moved from the kitchen to the living room, watching a movie. Halfway through the film Jongin fell asleep, softly starting to snore. Gazing at the sleeping figure on the other couch, Kyungsoo took the opportunity to approach Chanyeol. 

Scooting closer to the taller, he rested his chin on his shoulder. “Hm?” Yeol immediately hummed. “What is it?”

“I want your attention.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Soo nodded, pouting as Chanyeol gazed at him. “You spend more time with Jongin than with me.”

“I do?”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile. “Are you jealous?”

“I’m not,” Kyungsoo quickly said though it was true in some way. He really was jealous that Chanyeol gave Jongin more attention than him. “Maybe I’m such as possessive as you are and want you to myself.”

“Oh really?”

“Well, no, but right now I want you to myself. You've really spent enough time with Jongin.”

Turning to the smaller, Yeol smiled. “Then, what do you want to do, huh?”

Kyungsoo hummed softly. “I want you to take me to your room.”

Leaving the sleeping Jongin and the still running TV behind they moved to the medical students room and Kyungsoo let out a soft moan as Chanyeol captured his lips, gently pushing him towards the bed.

Soon all of his clothes were gone and Kyungsoo was squirming under Chanyeol’s touches. “W-what are you doing?” He breathed out as the taller nipped at the skin of his stomach.

“Giving you attention,” Chanyeol smiled against the warm, soft skin. “It’s what you want right?”

“I-yeah,” he moaned when Chanyeol moved further down and started kissing the inside of his thighs, gazing his teeth along the skin. “B-but t-that’s not directely what I want right now.”

“No? What do you want then?”

“I want you,” Soo whimpered. “I want you naked and I want to feel you. Please.”

Chanyeol sat up, looking down at the younger. “Well, since you’re asking so nicely.”

“Oh come on,” Kyungsoo wailed when Chanyeol started to tease him by awfully slowly taking off his clothes. “Hurry.”

“It’s funny how you and Jongin like to tease me but start crying whenever I tease you.”

“That’s only because you’re a fucking asshole at teasing. You’re too much.”

Chanyeol laughed out in amusement. “I am too much?” He got on eye level with Kyungsoo as he reached under his pillow to fetch a bottle of lube. “I wasn’t fucking around, loudly moaning to get your attention. I didn’t wear nothing but my underwear to get your attention. It was all you and Jongin, wasn’t it?”

“Well,” Soo started, watching as the taller unscrew the lid of the lube bottle. “We only did it because you were some really hard nut to crack.”

Dropping the bottle to the bed, Yeol brought his lube covered fingers between Kyungsoo’s legs, teasing him by leaving small wet spots on his heated up skins. “You’re happy you did it, huh?”

“Of course,” Soo said, breath hitching as a finger was pushed into him. “It was worth all the effort.”

“Effort? Fucking and making out don’t sound like hard work to me.”

“Well, the time management was,” Kyungsoo uttered. “Can we quit the talking now? I really want you. Now!”

Yeol smiled at the younger. “As you wish.”

Kyungsoo soon was moaning, begging for more loudly enough to wake the dead. He had his legs wrapped around the older’s waist and was clawing at his back, leaving angry red scratches. “Fuck yes. Right there.”

“You know,” Yeol breathed out, aiming for Kyungsoo’s sweet spot again. “For the fact that you want me to yourself you’re fucking loud. Don’t blame me when Jongin wakes up.”

“He won’t,” the younger rasped, arching into the Chanyeol. “Not even a bomb could wake him.”

“I wonder if we could wake him,” Yeol uttered, smirking.

Kyungsoo raised a brow and opened his mouth to ask but the word he was forming transformed into a loud high pitched moan when Chanyeol snapped his hips forwards, forcefully thrusting into him. 

Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open as Chanyeol pounded into him and a series of louds moans escaped him, making him sure that the neighbors could clearly hear what was going on in the bedroom. “K-keep going,” he rasped as he felt himself growing closer to the end. “P-please.”

Chanyeol’s bed made squeaking noises, joining the sounds of moans, heavy breathing and sweaty skin meeting sweaty skin. A low growl left Chanyeol as Kyungsoo racked his nails along his back. 

They came almost in sync with Kyungsoo throwing his head back in pleasure and Chanyeol tightly holding onto the smaller’s full thigh, digging the tips of his fingers into the flesh. A pleased sigh left Kyungsoo as Chanyeol plopped down beside him, running a hand through his air. “Where are you going?” He asked when Chanyeol only a couple of moments later got up again.

“Going for a shower.”

“Do you always have to do that?” Soo uttered, rolling to his side. “Can’t you just lay down and enjoy the aftermaths a little?”

Chanyeol quirked a brow at the younger. “Do you want to cuddle with me? Because it sounds like you want to.”

Feeling caught, Kyungsoo blushed. “Well,” he started. “Y-you and Jongin kinda cuddle all the time. I mean, it doesn’t seem to bother you that he clings on you all the time.”

The flush on his cheeks and the way Kyungsoo was awkwardly biting down his lip had Chanyeol smiling. He never assumed Kyungsoo be a cuddler. “Come on,” nodding his head, Yeol reached for the doorknob. “Let’s hit the showers and then you can have your cuddle time.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Soo groaned in embarrassment as he rolled out of the bed. 

“Why?” Yeol teased, throwing an arm around the smaller’s shoulder as Kyungsoo wanted to push past him. “That’s what you want, right?”

“Keep doing that and I change my mind!”

Kyungsoo had to admit that he really didn’t like Jongin clinging to Chanyeol but he could understand why the younger did it all the time. Chanyeol was really affectionate and Kyungsoo loved being snuggled up to him. And with a hand on his back, fingers drawing small circles between his shoulder blades he fell asleep. 

When he woke up again in the morning, Chanyeol was gone. But the bed was not empty at all. Instead of blinking his eyes open to be greeted by Chanyeol’s face it was Jongin’s sleeping face he looked at. Frowning in confusion Kyungsoo rolled over to take a look at the alarm clock. Carefully not to wake Jongin up, Kyungsoo climbed out of the bed and went to look for Chanyeol. 

He found the taller in the bathroom, standing in front of the sink with his back facing the mirror. “What are you doing here so early?” He asked, rubbing one of his sleepy eyes. “What are you doing with the ointment?”

Chanyeol let out a chuckle and turned around to show Kyungsoo his back. “Look what you did to me.”

“Oh,” Soo voiced out in surprise as he took a look at the bloody scratches he had left on the taller’s back. “Wow. Uh, do you need help with that?”

Immediately Chanyeol gave the ointment tube to the smaller. “You know, they really hurt,” he chuckled as Kyungsoo gently applied the ointment. “I thought Jongin’s bites hurt but those are even worse.”

“Speaking of Jongin,” Soo uttered. “When did he climb in?”

“Ah, somewhat around two.”

Biting his lip, Kyungsoo sighed. “D-does he do that a lot?”

Chanyeol hummed. “Hm, quite often, yeah.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“Well, if you would have stayed for cuddling before you’d know.”

Kyungsoo made a sound, pressing his lips into a line. “Well, I thought it kinda would cross the line of what we have.”

“But don’t you and Jongin do that all the time? I mean I’ve seen you guys kissing before.”

“Yeah,” Soo nodded. “I don’t know, Jongin is naturally cuddly so it kinda happened somehow and the kissing, yeah, I,” pausing he hummed. “I don’t- I can’t explain it.”

“Well, maybe you two have already crossed that line you’ve been talking about.”

“We have not, we’re not a couple after all.”

Chanyeol shrugged at the words. “I don’t know, but it seems like that sometimes though.”

The words had Kyungsoo frowning. Were Jongin and he something he didn’t realize yet?

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  


Days passed and things changed at the three students apartment. Jongin was still very cuddly with Chanyeol, seeking for his attention but Kyungsoo figured that he was only doing it when he thought that Kyungsoo wasn’t around or looking. It confused Kyungsoo and irritated him to the bones at the same time. Jongin tried to hide that he wanted affection from Chanyeol and it annoyed him. And it annoyed him even more that Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice Jongin’s weird behavior. Kyungsoo was burning, burning with jealousy.

Sitting at his desk he looked up from the homework he was doing only to see Jongin pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips through the open door. He scowled, growling a little under his breath. 

Outside his room in the hallway Jongin let out a giggle as Chanyeol playfully pinched his thighs on his way out of the apartment. “Bye Soo, see you tonight.”

“Yeah, bye,” Soo called back, getting up from his chair. “Anything special you want for dinner tonight?” He asked, sticking his head through the gap of his room door before Chanyeol was completely out of the door.

Chanyeol hummed. “Surprise me,” he smiled. “Bye-bye.” 

As soon as the door fell shit behind the tall man, tension and an awkward silence filled the room. Jongin didn’t spare Kyungsoo one look as he skipped to the living room and Kyungsoo sighed loudly as he looked after the younger. He was jealous of Jongin and didn’t like him being close to Chanyeol all the time but he also didn’t like the tension that lay between them. 

Ditching his homework for a moment he made his way to the living room where Jongin was busy playing some video game. “Jongin,” he called out to get the younger’s attention. “Do you have second?” 

He saw Jongin swallowing on nothing and expected the other to shook his head and sighed in relief when Jongin nodded his head, muttering a “Sure.”

Walking around the couch Kyungsoo sat down. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah, we really need to,” Jongin agreed. “Can I start first?”

“Uh yeah, sure.”

Jongin took a deep breath, holding it for a couple of seconds. “I think I’m in love with Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open, literally. “Ah w-what?”

Gazing to the side for a moment, Jongin bit down his bottom lip. “Yeah,” he mumbled, looking back at his friend. “I don’t know, I really think I’m in love with him.”

“Uh well, I k-kinda figured that you’ve been very cuddly with him b-but I didn’t think that y-you are in love with him.”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Jongin whined, pursing his plump lips into a pout. “At first I just enjoyed having sex with him and the little cuddling was nice every now and then but I even before I knew it I got attached to just cuddling with him. And gosh, I’m so sorry but I’m burning with jealousy whenever you’re close to him.”

Keeping silence for a second, Kyungsoo’s laughed out softly. “Well, this feeling is mutual.”

Jongin eyes widened in surprise. “Wait?! You’re jealous?”

“I am,” the older confessed, nodding his head. 

“Jealous of me? Or jealous of him?”

“Jealous of you.”

“Are you in love with him, too?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think so but the more you’re talking about your feelings-” Soo paused. “I guess I am, yeah.”

“Wow,” Jongin uttered. “This is crazy.”

“It is,” Kyungsoo nodded. “You know, Yeol said something of us acting like a couple and I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Do you think that we’ve crossed the line of being friends with benefits to lover without noticing it?”

The younger hummed a little. “I don’t know. I mean w-we have sex and we hang out but that’s a thing that friends with benefits do right?”

“But we kiss too?!”

Pressing his lips together Jongin thought for a moment, thinking of all the times he and Kyungsoo have randomly kissed without sharing a bed. “Uhm,” he voiced out. “M-maybe he’s right?”

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo laughed out. “So, you mean we’re a couple in love with another man?”

“Well, we’re obviously in love with the same man but do you love me?”

“I do,” Soo nodded. “At least in some way.”

“Can I try something?”

The question had Kyungsoo raising his brows. “What do you want to try?”

“Think of us as a couple, okay?”

“Uhm, okay,” Soo uttered, watching as Jongin went to sit next to him, leaning close. His eyes fell shut as Jongin captured his lips and as he thought of him more than just friends he noticed something he had never paid attention to before; his thumping heart. As Jongin pulled away again, he blinked his eyes open. “I,” he breathed out, looking at the younger’s lips. “I hope you feel the same as I do right now, otherwise it’ll be awkward from now on.” When Jongin’s lips curled into a smile, Kyungsoo sighed in relief. “So, we really are a couple in love with another man?”

“I guess,” Jongin chuckled. “At least it’s the same man.”

“When Yeol and I first talked about you and me having this friends with benefits thing going on he told me to clear things up in case one of us starts developing feelings to prevent any drama.”

“Well, we were too dumb to realise that we were already more,” Jongin laughed. “But he’s right, we have to clear it up. The sooner the better.”

“God, this is so complicated,” Kyungsoo whined. “He never wanted to start it in the first place. We could ruin our friendship with this.”

“Yeah, I know.”

  
  
  


♣

  
  
  


Chanyeol came home to a very quiet apartment and raised a brow at the silence since he knew that his friends would be home. “Hello? Are you guys home?”

“We are,” Kyungsoo’s voice came from the kitchen. “Can you come here for second?”

After toeing off his shoes and dropping his bag to the ground, Chanyeol went to the kitchen. His friends sat at the table, both looking a little concerned. “Are you okay?”

“We have to tell you something,” Soo said, squinting at Jongin. “Jongin and I are in love.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows almost met his hairline at the straightforward confession. “Well,” he said. “I kinda guessed that. I mean, you two were already acting like a couple.”

“You know, we’re not in love with each other. Not only.”

“Not only? What does that mean?” A confused sound left Chanyeol. “I don’t understand.”

Jongin shifted in his seat. “Soo and I are in love with each other but we also figured out that we’re in love with you.”

Kyungsoo wanted both, laughing and hugging Chanyeol for the adorably confused face he made. 

“W-w-wait, let me sort this this a little,” Yeol said, messily waving his arms around. “You two love each other but are in love with me as well?”

Both youngers nodded their heads. 

“Is this why you two were so tensed around each other the past days?”

“Well, you see, we kinda needed this tension to figure out our feelings,” Jongin said. “And we came to the conclusion that we are obviously more than we thought we are and yeah, that we’re in love with you.”

Chanyeol sucked in a rather loud breath. “I don’t know what to say, I’m surprised and confused.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo gazed at each other and sighed at the same time. “Well, we can understand,” Kyungsoo then said. 

Chanyeol’s head made a nodding movement, slowly making a step backwards. “I,” he brought out while taking another step. “I need to think of what just happened.”

As the oldest of the three friends turned away and left to disappear into his room, Jongin let his head hung forward. Kyungsoo’s lips curled into a soft, sad smile. He brought his hand up and reached over to touch the younger’s shoulder. “Don’t be sad, we could’ve guessed that he’d react like that.”

“I know,” Jongin mumbled, pursing his lips into a sad pout. “I don’t know what I’ve hoped but-”

“Let’s give him some time to let it sink it.”

“How can you be so calm?” Jongin’s head shot up, eyes wide open as he looked at Kyungsoo. “Why are you not sad? O-or something else?!”

“I am sad,” Kyungsoo said, nodding a little. “But I knew that he wouldn’t jump at us in joy.”

“Y-yeah, I know.”

Jongin’s voice was quiet but still loud enough for Chanyeol to hear through the tiny gap of his open bedroom door. He clenched his jaw and breathed in while gently and quietly closing the door. Once it fell shut without any sound he sunk to the floor, leaning his head against the wall. He was still in shock over the sudden confession he had gotten. He was in shock and close to tears. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin really had feelings for him, he couldn’t believe it. He sucked in a breath and held it for a while to bite back the tears in his glassy eyes. He wiped away a tear that escaped him and then let his head forwards to quietly cry out. 

  
  


♣

  
  
  


An awkward silence lay between them and Kyungsoo badly wanted to break it but he didn’t know how. Chanyeol was sitting at the kitchen table, reading in a large book Kyungsoo figured out to be a medical dictionary. Papers and other books were scattered all over the table and as Kyungsoo spotted the tall students empty tea cup, he thought that he had found a chance to talk to Chanyeol. 

“Uhm, would you like to have another tea?”

Chanyeol didn’t react at first, he was too caught up in whatever he was reading and Kyungsoo smiled softly as he stepped towards him to tap his shoulder gently. “Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he apologized when Chanyeol flinched in shock over the sudden touch. 

“Ah, it’s okay,” Yeol said, breathing in to get over the shock he had gotten. “D-did you say something?”

“I asked if you would like to have another cup of tea,” Kyungsoo said. “I want to make some tea and noticed that your cup is empty.”

Chanyeol reached for the blue cup to peek inside to check if it was really empty. He hadn’t noticed it. “Oh, uh, yeah,” he then brought out. “Thank you.”

Smiling at his friend, Kyungsoo took the cup. He was glad to have Chanyeol speaking to him, even if it was just about answering his question. Ever since he and Jongin had told the oldest that they would have fallen in love with him, a couple of weeks ago, Chanyeol avoided them. He was barely home, spent most of the time out of the apartment.

It bothered Kyungsoo a lot. They used to be close, used to talk and spend time together daily but that dramatically changed on the day Jongin and he confessed to him. He would have guessed that their friendship would take a turn but he never assumed it to turn out that bad.

Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol as he waited for the kettle to boil the tea water and as he stood there just looking at his friend, he broke into tears. The sound of him sucking in a breath and slapping a hand over his mouth drew Chanyeol’s and the olders eyes dramatically widened at the tears that rolled down Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“Soo,” Yeol gasped and jumped up form the chair he sat on. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo brought out in a thick, tear choked voice. “I’m okay.”

“You’re obviously not okay,” shaking his head, Chanyeol frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Crying out loudly, Kyungsoo sunk to the floor to escape Chanyeol’s eyes but it of course didn’t work. The taller immediately also sunk to the kitchen floor and grabbed him by the shoulder to make him look at him. “Come on, Kyungsoo, talk to me.”

With his bottom lip quivering, Kyungsoo opened his mouth. “I can’t take it anymore,” he bawled. “I know we’ve shocked you with our confession but I can’t stand you ignoring me.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what he expected or how he expected Chanyeol to react to his words but he didn’t expect his friend to break into tears as well. In shock he stared at Chanyeol, not able to move as he watched tears falling from those big brown eyes. 

Gazing to the floor, Chanyeol laughed out. Some of his tears fell to the black and white checked ground. He lifted his head again to look at Kyungsoo. “I’m going crazy,” he said. “I’m losing my mind.”

Frowning in confusion, Kyungsoo shook his head. 

Chanyeol laughed out again. “I love you,” he said, putting shock on the younger’s face. “And fuck, I love Jongin, too.”

Silence fell between them after the words were spoken. A long silence in which the two friends just stared at each other with their glassy, red eyes. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what just had left Chanyeol’s lips. “W-what,” the stuttered out, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes. “W-what?”

Sitting back Chanyeol rubbed his face with both of his hands, before running them through his black, messy locks. “It’s so crazy,” he said, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Opening them again, he blinked his still glassy eyes at the ceiling. “You know I never wanted to start this things but fuck, you and Jongin’s fucking teasing got me. And yeah, I enjoyed it, i did. I really did,” slowly moving his head, Chanyeol looked back at Kyungsoo. “But then I started to enjoy your company outside the bed even more.”

Kyungsoo swallowed at the words. He knew the feeling too well. 

“Jongin’s random kisses, him sneaking into bed at night to cuddle. You casually touching me, cuddling as well, it suddenly felt so-” Chanyeol paused as if he was searching for the right words. “It felt nice and as if it had always been like that. The more time I spent with both of you the more my realized that I was falling for both of you. You’re so different, yet the same in some ways and-”

As the Chanyeol paused again to let out a deep breath, Kyungsoo took the chance to speak up. “W-why didn’t you say something?”

“Kyungsoo just think about it, this is crazy.”

“B-but we do love you too. And we love each other.”

“Yeah and now you want us to be boyfriends or what? This will never work!”

“Y-you never know. I mean we just having sex worked out as well and you said it wouldn’t at first. So why not trying?”

“But this was just sex,” Yeol dryly said. “This had nothing to do with deeper feelings and love. We were risking our friendship with that already but this right now, is killing it. It’s killing it because we no longer have just friendly feelings for each other. None of us.”

Kyungsoo could feel his eyes filling with tears again as Chanyeol’s lips moved. “If it is killing our friendship, w-what do you think we should do?”

“You and Jongin nothing,” Chanyeol smiled and the smile hurt Kyungsoo. It was way too soft and warm to his like. “You and him are already much more than you and I or he and I. I’ll just back off.”

“No,” Soo gasped. “No, you can’t do that.”

“I’m already doing it,” Yeol said. “If everything goes as well as I hope it will, I’ll move out soon.”

“No, please,” Kyungsoo cried out. “Yeol, please. You can’t do that.”  He reached for the taller to grab him by the arm but Chanyeol was to fast for his slow movement. 

“I’m sorry,” the older said before he left the kitchen, leaving all his books behind. 

With tears blurring his view Kyungsoo remained sitting on the kitchen floor, listening as Chanyeol left the apartment. He cried out when the door fell shut behind the older. He only shot up from the floor when the door opened only a couple of minutes later again. “Yeol,” he rasped out, leaping into the hall.

“No, not Yeol,” Jongin said as he closed the front door. “But I just met him. He looks like shit and so do you,” he added when he noticed Kyungsoo’s face. “What happened?! Why are you crying?”

“He loves us,” Kyungsoo brought out not even a second after Jongin had finished his question. “He loves us.”

“He what?” Jongin asked, shaking his head in confusion. He kicked off his sneakers and took a step towards the smaller. “H-how do you know?”

Wiping his tears away, Kyungsoo inhaled to calm himself down. “He just told me. I started crying, telling him that I can’t stand him ignoring me and he broke into tears as well, telling me that he loves me. And you as well. He confessed that he fell in love with us.”

Clearly surprised by the news, Jongin’s mouth fell open. “A-and what else did he say?”

“He’s going move out,” Soo said, close to crying again. “He says it’s all crazy and it’s killing our friendship.”

Jongin’s face fell. “I s-see,” he mumbled. “W-well, I guess t-there’s nothing we can do, right?”

Kyungsoo sighed loudly. “I’m afraid not.”

  
  


♧

  
  
  


Chanyeol sat in the very corner of a small cafe, having his head leaning against the window. The coffee in the cup that stood in front of him on the table was already cold and he didn’t even have taken a single sip of it. Three weeks had passed since he had confessed to Kyungsoo that he had developed feelings for him and Jongin and he had been miserable ever since. He couldn’t stop thinking of Kyungsoo’s teary eyes and the heartbroken messages Jongin had sent him in the first couple of days. 

Unlike he said, Chanyeol didn’t move out after a couple of weeks but the very same day he opened up to Kyungsoo. After leaving the apartment, he sneaked back in late at night just to pack a bag and leave again. Telling his mom that their apartment would get renovated, Chanyeol moved back into his old room at his parents home. It was just a temporary solution to keep staying away from Kyungsoo and Jongin but it gave him enough time to look for another room. 

Many students of his university were looking for a roommate and Chanyeol was sure that if he would’ve put a little effort in it, he would’ve found a new place to stay already but something was holding him back to finally draw a line. He missed Kyungsoo and Jongin badly but as much as he did, as much as he was still sure that them being in love with one another was crazy. Loving two people at the same time was not normal for him, at least in the way he loved Jongin and Kyungsoo. 

Just as his thoughts once again circled around his friends, they showed up outside the cafe. Chanyeol shrieked as he spotted them and quickly put on the hood of his hoodie, pulling it deep into his face. Hoping that they wouldn't have seen him, he watched as they made their way down the street to the crosswalk. A smile formed on his lips at the sight of them holding hands.

He was happy for them but it also hurt his heart to see them like this. He really wanted to be close to them again and he sighed as he remembered something Kyungsoo had said. “You never know. I mean we just having sex worked out as well and you said it wouldn’t at first. So why not trying?”

Another sigh left him. “Yeah, why not trying?” He whispered to himself as he watched his friends walking away after the traffic light jumped to green. Loving them theoretically in his mind worked perfectly fine. He loved them equally for what they were but wasn’t sure about the practice. 

How would loving like this work out in daily life? Were three people really able to have a relationship in which all three people got the amount of love, affection and attention they needed. Were three people really able to share love without one of them being left out at some point? 

Chanyeol didn’t know and as much as a part of him wanted to give it a chance, a more bigger part of him was afraid that one of them would get hurt in the end. And was one of them getting hurt really worth it?

Chanyeol never drank the coffee he had ordered and left the cafe an hour after Jongin and Kyungsoo had passed by the shop, making his way back to his parents house. Just the second he arrived there his phone vibrated, leaving him a message of Kyungsoo.

Breathing in Chanyeol opened the text message. “Hey Yeol,” he read out in a whisper. “We know you still need time to yourself but since it’s your birthday in a couple of days we would like to tell you that we’ve gotten you a birthday present.” Chanyeol looked up from his phone to look at the small desk calendar that sat on the dresser in his parent’s entrance hall and raised his brows when he found that it his birthday was only three days away.  

In all his sorrow he didn’t notice that it was already the end of november. Looking back at his phone, he read the rest of the message. “We put it in your room, pick it up whenever you want. Text us so we can leave before you come,” the words had Yeol biting his lip. “We hope you’re doing fine and your studies go well. Don’t forget to take breaks, eat well and take good care. Love, Jongin & Kyungsoo.”

“Love, Jongin & Kyungsoo.”

For minutes Chanyeol just stared at end words of the message, swallowing as tears started to water his eyes. He missed them so much, it was almost too much to bear with.

  
  
  


♣

  
  
  


Kissing Jongin goodbye Kyungsoo wished him good luck for his exam and closed the door after Jongin eventually turned away to leave. He made his way to the kitchen to brew himself a cup of tea. Due to his professor being hospitalized Kyungsoo had no classes and an unexpected day off. Nothing he would ever complain about. Having a day off from the stressful classes was something he would take every time again. Yet, the day was not as peaceful as Kyungsoo would’ve liked it to be. It was Chanyeol’s birthday and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think of the older, wondering what he would do to celebrate his special day. 

With his thoughts still revolving around Chanyeol, his ears perked up when he heard a key being pushed into the lock of the front door. Believing Jongin would have forgotten something he peeked into the hallway, giggling a little. “Did you forg-oh,”

It wasn’t Jongin who had opened the door but Chanyeol and the tall student looked at Kyungsoo just as surprised as Kyungsoo looked at him. “Oh,” he voiced out. “I thought nobody would be home.”

“Uh, well, my classes got canceled,” Soo explained why he was home. “My professor had an accident and is in hospital.”

“Ah, I see,” Yeol said.

Much to Kyungsoo’s surprise Chanyeol didn’t turn away to leave again but toed off his shoes and stepped further into the apartment, quietly closing the door. “Uh, I guess you’re here to pick up some stuff.” As expected Chanyeol nodded. “If it doesn’t bother you I’d wait in the kitchen or do you want me to go to my room?”

“No, of course it doesn’t bother me,” Chanyeol said as he moved towards his bedroom. “Go ahead.”

Giving Chanyeol a soft smile, Kyungsoo turned back into the kitchen. Chewing on his bottom lip he sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. he badly wanted to embrace the taller, wishing him a happy birthday. Listening to the sounds that came from Chanyeol’s room, Kyungsoo stretched in his seat in order to catch a glimpse of what the other was doing but he couldn’t see anything. But when he heard the noise of something that sounded as if something would be unwrapped, Kyungsoo couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up from his chair and went over to Chanyeol’s bedroom. 

Pushing the door open, he stepped into the room. “Yeol?”

Chanyeol immediately turned around when his name slipped passed Kyungsoo’s lips in a soft whisper. “Hm?” Was all he brought out as he looked at the smaller standing in the doorway of his room. 

“I,” Soo breathed out, pausing right after. Smiling softly he locked eyes with the older. “H-happy birthday.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. Instead of thanking his friend with words he stepped towards him and grabbed him by his small shoulders, pulling him into a hug. 

The action caught Kyungsoo in surprise and he yelped a little as his body was embraced. He really didn’t expect Chanyeol do something like that. His hands were shaking as he eventually dared to lift them to hug the taller back. Once he had brought them up, he fisted them in Chanyeol’s hoodie and cried out. He buried his face into Chanyeol’s chest, inhaling his scent. 

“Soo,” Chanyeol laughed out when he wanted to lose the embrace but Kyungsoo didn’t want to let go, pressing his face even harder into his chest. “Hey, look at me.”

“No,” Kyungsoo whined, shaking his head. He wanted to have this moment as long as possible. 

“Please.”

Whining again, Kyungsoo eventually leaned back to look at the other. Almost immediately after he had pulled his head back, Chanyeol cupped his face and pulled him into an unexpected kiss. His eyes widened for a moment and his heart skipped a beat as he needed a moment to realize that Chanyeol was really kissing but as soon as the realization settled in he closed his eyes, humming softly as he enjoyed the way Chanyeol’s lips were moving against his own.  

“You’re right,” Yeol breathed against the younger’s lips as he pulled away. “Why not trying?”

“R-really?” Kyungsoo asked, still a little awed by the kiss he just had received. “You want to try?”

“Hell I want,” the taller nodded. “I miss you, both of you and I had a miserable time without you. I’m still not fully sure if this will really work but if you and Jongin are willing to give it a try, I am too.”

A bright smile spread over Kyungsoo’s face. Happy that Chanyeol really wanted to give it a try he jumped at the man, pulling him into another kiss.  

Chanyeol laughed out as his lips were pecked a couple of times in a row. “Don’t laugh,” Kyungsoo grumbled at him. “I have a lot to catch up.”

“Yeah? Then what would you like to do?”

“Right now I want you to cuddle and kiss me until I have to share you with Jongin. Because I’m sure he’ll stick to you like glue.”

Chanyeol hummed at the words. “Nothing I’d complain about.”

“I know,” Soo said. “And that’s why I don’t want to waste any more second.”

“Alright, then let’s take this to the living room shall we? It’s quite cold in here.”

Kyungsoo hummed in delight as Chanyeol pulled him all the way to the living room and pulled him on top of him when he let himself fall onto the couch. “It’s nice having you back,” Soo whispered as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Yeol’s neck. 

They spent hours just laying on the sofa, cuddling and exchanging sweet kisses. By the time Jongin was back from his exam and unlocked the door, Kyungsoo got up from the couch and went to the hall to welcome the younger. “Hey,” he greeted him. “How did it go?”

A deep sigh left Jongin. “I’m more than sure that I failed. I’m not even sure that I’ve written my name on it.”

Smiling softly, Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and tiptoed to press a kiss to his soft lips. “I’m sure I have something that cheers you up.”

“I don’t think so,” Jongin mumbled as Kyungsoo grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along. “This was an important exam and believe me when I say that nothing can cheer me up right no-” His words got caught in the back of his throat as his eyes fell onto Chanyeol. 

“True though,” Yeol said, jokingly crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not gonna cheer you up, I’m gonna whip your ass for not studying enough.”

Kyungsoo laughed out at Jongin’s dropped jaw and flabbergasted expression. He hugged the younger again around the waist and kissed his clothed shoulder. “Surprised?”

“M-more than surprised,” Jongin nodded. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t ask,” Kyungsoo chuckled, pulling away.  “Just go and get a kiss.”

A gasp left the youngest. “No way, really?”

“Well, if you don’t want to have one I’m going to kiss Soo again.”

“No,” Jongin squeaked and jumped forwards. “No, I want one!”

Chanyeol caught the younger in his arms and smiled at him, biting back a laugh at the expectant sparkle in Jongin’s eyes. He pecked the plump lips, chuckling as Jongin whined. “One more.”

“No,” the younger wailed again after his lips were pecked again. “Longer!”

Kyungsoo watched as they kissed again and Chanyeol grated Jongin’s wish for a longer kiss, feeling his heart jump in joy. “I can’t believe you changed your mind,” he heard Jongin whisper. 

“Yeah, took me awhile,” Yeol said. “I’m sorry for putting you in so much sorrow.”

Smiling Kyungsoo stepped to Chanyeol’s right side, humming as the older wrapped his free arm around him. “Let’s not talk about this anymore,” he said, leaning his head against the man’s chest.

“Yeah,” Jongin nodded in approval. “Let’s not talk about this anymore.” He rested his cheek on Chanyeol’s shoulder, smiling as his eyes met Kyungsoo’s. Just as he was about to close his eyes for a moment, he remembered something. “Ah,” he gasped, lifting his head again. “I almost forgot,” he smiled and pressed a loving kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth. “Happy birthday.”

  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


It was the day before New Years Eve when Kyungsoo came home to Jongin running circles around the couch, trying to escape Chanyeol who was chasing him with something in his hand that looked like whipped cream to Kyungsoo. He raised a confused brow when he found that Chanyeol was no pants, just his boxers.  

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jongin nearly squeaked as Chanyeol took a step towards him. “Forgive me.”

“Never.”

The scream Jongin let out as Chanyeol jumped onto the couch to reach him highly amused Kyungsoo and to inspect the situation further he stepped into the living room, but at a completely wrong time. 

Grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in front of his body, Jongin used the smaller as a human shield and broke into an uncontrollable laughter as Chanyeol threw the blop of sweet whipped cream in his palm directly into Kyungsoo’s face. 

Chanyeol on the other hand yelped in shock as Kyungsoo let out a high pitched shriek. Jumping over the backrest of the couch, he reached out to wipe the cream off the smaller’s face.

“You just make it worse,” Soo whined, leaning back to escape Chanyeol’s large hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Yeol pouted, then glaring at Jongin who was still laughing his ass off. “Bite your tongue, this is all your fault.”

“What is going on here, anyways?” Kyungsoo asked while wiping his face with his sleeve.

“We were baking,” Jongin explained.

“Yes, we were,” Yeol huffed. “Until that clumsy baby here dropped the bowl of melted chocolate into my lap.”

“Ah, that explains why you’re hopping around here like this, huh?” Kyungsoo said, gently flicking Chanyeol’s bare thigh.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“For what were you baking a cake, though?”

“Well, you said that you wanted to bake one for tomorrow but we know that you’re quite busy and wanted to take some load of your shoulders.”

“Aww, you two are too cute,” Soo cooed. “Can I take a look at it?”

Just as the ask had slipped past his lips,  Jongin and Chanyeol gasped and dashed out of the room, gasping a high pitched “The cake,” at the exact same time. Chuckling Kyungsoo followed them to the kitchen, reaching for the dish towel to clean the rest of his face with it. “Is it burned?”

“No,” Yeol loudly sighed as he took the cake out of the oven and placed it onto the stove. “Thank god.”

“Oh, it looks nice,” Soo praised as he peeked at the baked good. “And it smells nice, too.”

“It’s a masterpiece,” Jongin grinned from ear to ear.

“Masterpiece my ass,” Yeol scoffed. “You did nothing but dipping your fingers into the dough and spill the chocolate.”

“Bla, bla, bla,” Jongin mocked, grimacing. 

“Oh come here you,” Chanyeol growled, leaping at the younger. He tackled Jongin to the floor, holding him down with his body while digging the tips of fingers into the younger’s side. 

Kyungsoo watched the scene with a smile on his face and laughed out as Jongin began to wail for help. They were together like this, calling themselves boyfriends, for only a month but it felt as they had always been in this relationship. Everything that had changed, had changed for good.

Jongin's bedroom had transformed into a walk in closet and all their desks and shelves found a new place in Chanyeol's room. Kyungsoo's room now was their room and having a large king sized bed occupying most of the rooms space.

Chanyeol happened to sleep in the middle of their new bed most of the times. His large body shielded Kyungsoo from Jongin’s excessive kicking in the night and was able to cope with the youngest whole body hugs without breaking or suffocating. 

Neither their families nor other close friends new about their new relationship but they didn't bother to tell them. If they would find out they would explain, if not they would just keep it forever. It was their business after all. 

The best thing so far was Chanyeol getting them couple rings for Christmas. The simple silver bands had the hidden clue of their names being engraved on the inside of the rings. Neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo had expected to get such a gift from the oldest and it brought tears of joy to their eyes.

“Soo help me!”

Jongin’s squeak pulled Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. While he was reminiscing, Chanyeol had managed to pin Jongin's hands behind his head and get a grip of the spoon they had stirred the melted chocolate with. He now was pressing the chocolate covered cutlery pieces to the youngest cheeks, smearing it all over his skin.

“Yeol, stop! My shirt! You'll stain my shirt,” Jongin cried, afraid his white shirt could get dirty. 

Wearing white while baking a chocolate cake was not a good idea anyways Kyung thought as he highly amused watched as Chanyeol pressed his thumb to Jongin's chest, leaving a sweet mark.

“Ahhh, no!”

“Alright, enough,” Soo laughed, stroking Chanyeol over the head as he walked past his boyfriends. “Leave him, he's close to crying.”

“Of course I am, look at my shirt.”

“Don't worry you crybaby,” Yeol mocked. “We have stain remover.” He leaned down and pecked the youngers lips before climbing off of him, finally releasing him. 

Jongin rolled to his side, grabbing Chanyeol's leg and biting him into the calf as the taller was about to walk away.

“Ow!”

“Stop it now,” Kyungsoo shouted from the bathroom. “Clean up the kitchen, I want to start with dinner.”

Of course they didn't stop and cleaning the kitchen ended with Jongin throwing a handful of flour at Chanyeol and Chanyeol pouring half of the whipped cream over Jongin's head. 

By the time they finally buried the hatchet and headed for the showers, Kyungsoo cleaned the kitchen himself. 

“Ah, you didn't have to,” Yeol said as he walked into the room, pulling a shirt over his head. 

“If I would wait for you two to finally clean up this mess, I'll starve.”

“I'm sorry,” Yeol uttered,  pressing a kiss to the smaller's head. “Forgive me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Where's Jongin?”

“Still in the shower. The whipped cream is more persistent than expected. He has to wash his hair again.” 

“I swear, you are like kids sometimes.”

Chanyeol shrugged and popped a piece of cucumber, he had stolen from the cutting board, into his mouth. “You love us for that, though.”

“Yeah,” Soo sighed with a smile. “Lucky you.” Chanyeol gave him a satisfied grin and leaned down to peck his lips before turning away to set the table. 

After dinner Kyungsoo got a call from his mom and left the apartment for a while, leaving his boyfriends in charge of washing the dishes. He hoped for Jongin and Chanyeol not to turn his kitchen into a mess again and was glad to see that it was clean and tidy when he was back from his parents, setting a bag full of food on the table. “Hey,” he called out, unpacking the black plastic bag. “My mom made Hotteok and Hoppang for us.”

Frowning when he didn’t get a reaction, Kyungsoo put the food back on the table and went to look for Jongin and Chanyeol. He found them in their bedroom and quirked a brow at them, leaning against the doorframe. “I see, you used the time I was gone wisely,” he chuckled. 

Jongin, who was straddling Chanyeol’s lap and had his fingers tangled in the older’s hair turned his head to look at the smaller. “Of course,” he grinned, lips rosy and kiss swollen. 

“Shall I leave again?”

“We rather have you come and join us,” Yeol said, smacking Jongin’s ass. “Right?”

Jongin hummed and nodded, licking and biting down his lip to tease Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo laughed at the action and stepped further into the room. As he made his way to the bed, Chanyeol grabbed Jongin by the neck and whispered something into the youngest’s ear he couldn’t hear. “What are you up to?” Kyungsoo asked when Jongin nodded his head at Chanyeol, smirking.

“Nothing,” Jongin said, smiling cutely as he climbed off Chanyeol’s lap. He reached for Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulled him onto the bed. 

“I don’t believe you,” Soo uttered as he was pushed into the lying position. 

Chanyeol leaned over him and lowered himself to nip at the younger’s lips. “Don’t be so suspicious,” he chuckled. “We just want to make you feel good. You’ve been good to us, now we want to be good to you.”

“That’s right,” Jongin agreed, fingers slowly traveling up Kyungsoo’s thighs to the waistband of his jeans.

They took their time with undressing him and when the last piece of cloth was finally gone, Kyungsoo’s head was resting in Chanyeol’s lap while Jongin kissed his way up and down the inside of his right thigh. 

“Can I get it now?”

At Jongin’s question, Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol and watched as the tall man’s lips curled into a smile and he nodded. “G-get what?” He asked, lifting his head as Jongin pulled away from him to climb out of the bed. His eyes followed the youngest movements, watched as Jongin reached into the dresser by the door. “What’s in there?”

“Who knows?” Jongin sang as he hopped back to the bed.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as Jongin pulled something out of the small package that he right away identified as a golden vibrator. “Who of you got this?” He gasped, trying to sit up but Chanyeol was fast to push him back down. 

“Don’t know,” Yeol grinned as he tightened his grip around the smallers wrists for a brief moment. “The postman dropped it off.”

“You are crazy.”

“Just a little.” 

Chanyeol was holding him down while Jongin worked him open with lubed up fingers and Kyungsoo moaned out when the fingers were eventually replaced by the two tallers newly purchased toy. 

Jongin had made a mess with the lube, using way too much, spilling it all over Kyungsoo’s thighs and Kyungsoo could feel it running down his skin. A hitched moan escaped him as Jongin began to move the vibrator, thrusting it in with quick movements.

His moans got louder when Jongin without any warning switched the golden toy on and the first vibrations shot through his body. His back arched off the mattress and his head pressed into Chanyeol’s thigh. “Oh fuck.”

Chanyeol and Jongin looked at each other at the sound, sharing a pleased smile. “We should’ve gotten this earlier.”

Kyungsoo coraked out a moan at the words, trying to shake his head. The vibrator gave him a hard time to think. It made him feel good but also put him into a miserable state. He had no control over his body, nor the sounds that made it out of him. And it got even worse when Jongin lowered himself over his crotch and wrapped his plumps lips around his leaking erection.

Chanyeol watched the expressions on Kyungsoo’s face, drinking up every twitch of his eyebrows. He let his hands travel over the younger’s sweaty chest, giving his nipples a teasing pinch. 

Kyungsoo shuddered as Chanyeol kept rubbing his sensitive nubs, trying to get the man’s hands of his chest but Chanyeol did not give into his pleas and the tugging at his wrists and kept teasing him. “Hgnh, n-no,” he rasped. “S-stop.”

Chanyeol laughed at the younger’s shaky voice. “Why? Don’t you like it? Because I think you do like it,” he said and gave the nipples another pinch. 

Kyungsoo’s whole body began to shake when he reached his high and he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure took a full hit on him. Jongin pulled back, licking his lips as he watched Kyungsoo shot his release over his lower stomach. 

Inhaling in order to calm his racing heart and come down from his high, Kyungsoo let out a surprised yelo when Jongin wrapped his fingers around his sensitive shaft, starting to stroke it. “Ah, J-jongin fuck, no.”

Pleased with the reaction he got, Jongin ran his thumb across the head of Kyungsoo’s member. 

The vibrator inside him was still sending chills through his entire body and Kyungsoo’s walls clamped around the toy at the overstimulation. Loud whimpers and mewls left him as another orgasm way too slowly approached. But the awaited release never came. Before the high hit him Jongin pulled away from him, removing the vibrator as well.

“Y-you asshole.”

“Aw, that’s not very nice,” Chanyeol chuckled. He leaned down to nip at the smaller’s lips. “Instead of throwing such bad words around, you should put that pretty mouth of yours to a better use.”

Kyungsoo didn’t have to ask to understand what Chanyeol meant by that. He was flipped over by Jongin just a second later and was facing the tent in the oldests sweatpants. He reached for the waistband and hooked his fingers beneath the fabric.

As he faced Chanyeol’s proud standing inches he gazed up to the taller, gifting him a sweet smile. “Say please.”

“You better say please,” Yeol laughed, leaning back to rest his back against the headrest of the bed. 

Kyungsoo earned himself a smack on his naked bottom and yelped at the sudden, unexpected hit. For a second he forgot that it was two against him and he was not in the place to tease, unless he wanted to get teased himself again. 

“I thought so,” Chanyeol hummed as Kyungsoo lowered his head and wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Closing his eyes as he wrapped his lips around the head of Chanyeol’s erection, Kyungsoo sighed softly before he started bobbing his head. Calmly breathing through his nose he moaned out when Jongin grabbed him by the hips and thrusted into him with one swift motion. 

Kyungsoo really tried to keep up his movements but as Jongin started to pound into him he fully lost focus on what he was doing, leaving Chanyeol untouched. The older didn’t seem to mind though and grabbed him by the chin to make him look up. 

“Ah, look at you,” Chanyeol cooed at the younger’s flushed face and in pleasure furrowed brows. “So beautifully wrecked.”

The only sound Kyungsoo managed to make was a mewl right before Chanyeol liked into his mouth, capturing his lips. The open mouthed kiss was a hot mess with Kyungsoo panting moans while Chanyeol sucked on his tongue. 

The orgasm that was taken from his so abruptly some time ago was building up again and Kyungsoo pushed back against Jongin in need, trying to meet the younger’s forceful, quick thrusts.

Getting the message Kyungsoo was giving him, Jongin dug the tips of his fingers into the soft flesh of Kyungsoo’s hips and picked up his pace. Chasing his own high he leaned over the smaller’s back and bit down the skin between his shoulder blades.

Chanyeol watched as the two younger’s reached their desired highs, moaning in bliss. Jongin pulled back, stroking himself to completion, shooting his release over Kyungsoo’s with hickeys marked back while the smaller collapsed to the bed in exhaustment.

As Chanyeol stroke him over the head, Kyungsoo gazed up. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, still being out of breath.

“Ah, don’t worry,” Yeol said, drawing his eyes away from him for a brief moment. “Jongin will make up for it.”

Jongin hummed as he moved from his spot towards Chanyeol. “With pleasure,” he smiled and pecked the older’s lips before he then went down on the taller, giving him his wanted release. 

With tired eyes Kyungsoo watched Jongin’s head bobbing between Chanyeol’s legs and listened to their soft moans, hums and grunts. Chanyeol brought his hand into Jongin’s hair, gently tugging at it as he felt himself growing to the edge. 

Jongin gagged a little when Chanyeol bucked his ips, urging him to speed up a little. He gazed his teeth over the man’s sensitive shaft, humming in satisfaction when Chanyeol’s throat escaped a low, pleased “Fuck yes.”

Chanyeol came with a grunt and a chill ran down Kyungsoo’s spine as Jongin caught every drop of the oldest release with his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed the cum. He chuckled as Jongin let himself fall onto the bed right next to him, grinning at him. He puckered his lips, waiting for Jongin to lean over to kiss him and broke into a giggle as Jongin rolled into something wet. 

Chanyeol also broke into laughter at the youngest disgusted grimace and flicked Jongin’s head as he wiped his hand at the sheets. “Go and get a shower, I’ll change the sheets.”

Kyungsoo’s body felt light and heavy at the same time and he let out a deep sigh as the warm water of the shower hit his worn out body. He leaned his head back against the cold tiles and closed his eyes, just opening them again when he felt a soft hand on his chest.

Jongin smiled at him, saying nothing as he started to rub soap into the smaller’s skin. Chanyeol joined them after he had got rid off the dirty sheets, squeezing his big body into the shower cabinet. 

Kyungsoo pinched the tall man’s buttcheek on his way out, snickering at the high pitched yelp that escaped Chanyeol. After drying off and slipping into some boxers he fell into freshly made bed, snuggling into the nice smelling pillows. Jongin and Chanyeol soon joined him with Chanyeol taking his usual place between the two youngers. 

Kyungsoo sighed as an arm was wrapped around him and he was pulled close to Chanyeol’s warm body. “So,” he hummed. “Whose idea was the damn vibrator?”

“Well, that maybe was mine,” Chanyeol confessed with a chuckle. “But I asked Jongin for approval.”

“You kinda left me out in that,” Soo huffed.

“It was meant to be a surprise for you. And as far I as can tell, you enjoyed it.”

“I did, yeah,” Soo smiled, pushing himself up a little to meet Chanyeol for a kiss. 

Jongin scowled and created a whiny sound when the two olders didn’t pull away from each other. He shoved Kyungsoo in the shoulder, pouting. “Hey, stop making out with my man.”

Kyungsoo stuck his tongue out at the younger and then kissed Chanyeol again. “Shush baby, he’s my man too.”

Neither of them knew what they were getting themselves into when Jongin and Kyungsoo started to cross the line from being friends to being friends with benefits but one thing was for sure: With Chanyeol adding himself as a third player to their game, everything turned out better than ever expected. 

  
  



End file.
